


magic in touching you

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: sometimes, hakyeon wonders how taekwoon knows exactly what he wants.





	

Sometimes, Hakyeon wonders how Taekwoon knows exactly what he wants. Even when he isn’t sure himself, Taekwoon is able to pick everything up, making Hakyeon melt into a mess, and it only results into making him fall deeper and deeper each time.

It’s the same now, with Taekwoon pressing whispers of kisses on the back of Hakyeon’s neck and shoulders, making little shudders run down his spine; Hakyeon whines a little bit, knees spread on both sides of Taekwoon’s lap as Taekwoon steadies him with one hand, the other running up and down the skin of his thigh. Hakyeon’s heart is palpitating in his chest, and his cheeks are pink; he feels exposed like this, his back against Taekwoon’s chest as Taekwoon takes care of him. He wants to say something, wants to speed everything up because, in a way, it’s very embarrassing; but he thrives in the feeling, knowing full well that he has nothing to worry about — not with Taekwoon.

“Your skin is so lovely,” Taekwon whispers against his ear, accentuating his words by pressing his fingertips just a little deeper into Hakyeon’s inner thigh; there’s a little quiver of Hakyeon’s bottom lip as he takes in a deep breath, every little touch enhanced by the fact that he has nothing to concentrate on but the touch of Taekwoon’s hands.

Taekwoon traces them everywhere; up and down Hakyeon’s inner thigh, teasing along his crotch and giving Hakyeon’s already full hard erection a little pump, moving his fingers up his chest and over his nipples, so sensitive under his touch. Taekwoon doesn’t stop, running his hands over Hakyeon’s back and over his spine, trailing the path of his hands with his mouth again and again. Sometimes he bites down just a little, to hear Hakyeon hold his breath, little noises falling from his lips. He takes his time, slow and gentle, exploring and worshipping Hakyeon’s body in a way Hakyeon never thought he needed. But he does, stomach soaring with every kiss of Taekwoon’s lips on his skin, heart jumping with every press of his fingers along his spine. 

“A—ah,” Hakyeon whines, the sound high and breathy and it makes Taekwoon press his lips to the base of Hakyeon’s shoulder, sucking on the skin.

“So beautiful,” he hears Taekwoon murmur, feels his hot breath along his neck, and Hakyeon can’t help back the shiver, as well as the deep red blush spreading on his cheeks.

Hakyeon’s breath hitches when Taekwoon finally reaches for the lube, spreading it generously over a couple of his fingers; his thighs are trembling with anticipation, his throbbing erection leaking beads of precum onto the sheets. Taekwoon steadies him, one of his hands coming back on Hakyeon’s hip to keep him in place, the other prodding gently at his entrance. 

Hakyeon takes in a sharp breath as the first finger pushes in, the sensation cold but only for a second; Taekwoon moves it slowly, as if Hakyeon would break from just his touch. 

“More,” Hakyeon is fast to moan, indicating that it’s okay; Taekwoon doesn’t listen right away, instead curling his finger a few times before adding a second. Hakyeon whines at the stretch, the slight burn delicious and welcome, as are Taekwoon’s lips as they begin to trail kisses along Hakyeon’s shoulder blades. Taekwoon stretches Hakyeon further, scissoring his fingers inside of him as he thrusts them up; soon Hakyeon is panting a little, meeting Taekwoon’s thrusts with his hips stuttering down. Taekwoon’s fingers are teasing, barely brushing the edge of Hakyeon’s prostate every time they slip deeper; Hakyeon’s voice comes out in low whines and breathy moans. The stimulation is clouding his mind, sweet sweet pleasure just on the verge of making him go insane, his cock straining; but it’s delicious, and the loving way Taekwoon touches him makes Hakyeon’s heart backflip.

“Spread your legs a little more,” Taekwoon whispers into Hakyeon’s ear, nose buried in Hakyeon’s hair as he breathes in his scent, lips ghosting over Hakyeon’s skin. Hakyeon obeys, spreading further as he feels Taekwoon’s fingers pull out of him. He whines at the loss, the feeling of emptiness making him yearn for more; but it’s not long until he feels the tip of Taekwoon’s cock pressing in, and he lets out a drawn out moan as Taekwoon pushes into him, slowly and carefully.

Hakyeon eases himself down, helping Taekwoon to bury himself fully; their bodies are flush together, Taekwoon’s chest against Hakyeon’s back, warmth spreading between them as Taekwoon brings one of his hands up to tangle his fingers into Hakyeon’s hair, guiding his head to the side to capture Hakyeon’s lips in a languid kiss. Hakyeon moans into it, the feeling of being stretched and full to the brim making his blood boil and his erection twitch. Taekwoon’s hands settle on Hakyeon’s hip, just at the juncture to his thigh; the touch is hot, and Taekwoon keeps Hakyeon down gently to let him get used to the feeling.

It’s only when Hakyeon nibbles on Taekwoon’s lower lip and nods his head in an indication for him to move that he does, pulling out a little before pushing back in. It has Hakyeon moaning, the way they hips move together, the pleasure spreading under his skin in the most delicious ways. Taekwoon’s pace is slow and languid as he fucks Hakyeon thoroughly. There’s no rush, only skin touching skin and their bodies moving together in sync. 

It’s not long until Hakyeon starts to meet Taekwoon’s thrusts, pushing himself down each time Taekwoon pushes himself up; one of Taekwoon’s hands comes to play with Hakyeon’s nipple, brushing over the little sensitive bud each time he buries himself deeper and deeper into Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s breath comes out ragged, one of his hand coming down to rest on top of Taekwoon’s on his hip, lacing their fingers as good as he can; the other is holding himself up on Taekwoon’s thigh, fingers trembling at the pleasure shooting up his spine.

Suddenly Taekwoon angles his hips just a little to the side, and Hakyeon sees white, thighs trembling as the pleasure takes him entirely; he cries out Taekwoon’s name, his head falling back to rest cheek against cheek against Taekwoon’s.

“A-again,” he breathes, fingers squeezing Taekwoon’s on his hip as Taekwoon thrusts in again; this time Hakyeon’s moan is low and deep, his mouth open in bliss and his eyes shut tight. Taekwoon picks up the pace a little, but it’s still slow and teasing but his hand moves down to wrap his fingers around the base of Hakyeon’s cock, pumping him gently in time with his thrusts.

Hakyeon’s body is quivering, whines and noises spilling from his lips at the way Taekwoon moves and touches him. It’s so gentle and sweet, and Hakyeon’s mind is spinning with the way Taekwoon licks along his neck, trailing kisses up and down his flushed skin. He’s panting, and he can feel the heat bundling in his abdomen, growing more intense with each of Taekwoon’s thrusts. Hakyeon can feel Taekwoon push in harder, feeling the way Hakyeon clenches around him, and they both know they’re close to tumbling over the edge.

It’s with a couple of more flicks of Taekwoon’s wrists along Hakyeon’d cock, a deep thrust that has Hakyeon see stars that he reaches his climax, body shuddering, beads of sweat running along the side of his face and pooling at his collarbones. Taekwoon nibbles on Hakyeon’s jawline as he fucks him through it, hips stuttering until he follows suit and comes deep inside of Hakyeon with a breathy moan.

They stay silent for a moment, revelling in the feeling, taking in the way their bodies are moving against each other’s with each intake of breath; Taekwoon buries his nose into Hakyeon’s hair, pressing lazy kisses to the skin just below his hairline, his hands coming up to enclose Hakyeon in a warm embrace. Hakyeon shudders a little, both from the way Taekwoon’s lips move against his body and from the aftermath of his orgasm; he’s still trembling when Taekwoon pulls himself out and Hakyeon turns around to finally kiss him fully.

Their lips move together softly, tongues coming out here and there in gentle brushes und Hakyeon pulls back, resting his forehead against Taekwoon’s, still trying to catch his breath. Taekwoon’s lips stretch into a tired smile, lidded eyes halfway open as he takes in Hakyeon’s expression.

“So perfect,” he mumbles before closing his eyes and laying down on the bed, pulling Hakyeon down with him without breaking their embrace. Hakyeon’s heart is still beating in his chest, and he really isn’t sure how Taekwoon is able to read him so well; but he figures as long as he doesn’t stop, finding out the trick isn’t essential to be able to enjoy the magic.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be very fluffy haha i hope it is


End file.
